Bubblegum Virtues
by ChibiBoko
Summary: This one's for you lily22! ^_^ Hope you like it. Shounen-ai.


A/N: Okay, this fic is the prize lily22 won from my little challenge. She requested something either Joey/Yugi or Yami/Yugi, with extra fluffy on the side! ^_^ How could I refuse? Especially once I got this cute idea in my head. Well, it was either this or strip poker...  
  
Oh yeah: //...// Yami to Yugi, /.../ Yugi to Yami  
===============================================================================  
  
Bubblegum Virtues  
  
  
  
Yugi glared at the offending item. Chewing absently, he gave his best death glare (stolen from Kaiba) to his english textbook.  
  
//..Aibou?//  
  
/What is it?/ Yugi answered as he chewed, grateful for the distraction.  
  
//What are you doing? I can feel your temper flaring even with my door closed in here.//  
  
Yugi blushed. /Nothing really. I just have some studying to do, but the textbook isn't exactly cooperating with me. I swear I've been reading the same paragraph for the past hour./  
  
Yugi suddenly felt a weight next to him on the bed. Yami had decided to make an entrance.  
  
"Sorry for waking you." Yugi apologized.  
  
Yami waved it off. "I sleep half the day away while you're in school."  
  
"No you don't." The smaller half accused. "What about in history when you were going on at me about Joey's-"  
  
"New hairstyle." Yami interrupted primly. "I was wondering what butcher he went to in order to get his hair like that."  
  
Yugi smiled indulgently. "Of course, Yami. How could I forget?"  
  
"Maybe Kaiba should make an appointment."  
  
"That wasn't nice, Yami." Yugi glared cutely. (A/N: Seriously folks, can Yugi NOT glare cutely? ^_^)  
  
"I'm not supposed to be nice. I'm your darker half, remember?"  
  
"The operative word being 'darker'. Not necessarily dark." Yugi chewed thoughtfully as he turned resignedly back to his books. He sighed mournfully. "I'd better get back to this; it's due first thing tomorrow."  
  
He got a few paragraphs further when he noticed Yami staring at him.  
  
"What?" Yugi quickly wiped his hand over his face. "Is there still some sauce on me from dinner?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked curiously. He looked like he was trying to figure out some sort of puzzle.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi was confused. Why would Yami ask that when he could see for himself? "...Er, Yami I'm doing english homework. You know," he said gently, "what had me so frustrated earlier that it woke you up?" When dealing with senile pharoahs, he decided, it's always best to keep your voice as inoffensive as possible.  
  
Yami got impatient. "No, not that," He pointed to Yugi's mouth. "That! You've been chewing on something ever since I came out of my room. I'd have thought you'd have swallowed by now, or has that changed too since I've been trapped in the millenium puzzle?" He had picked up on the senile thought that flickered through Yugi's mind.  
  
"Oh, my gum?" Yugi put his hand to his mouth. Yami nodded. "It's not made for swallowing, Yami. It's just something for chewing. And if you get a certain kind of gum, you can blow bubbles with it."  
  
"Blow bubbles?" Yami raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And how can something just be for chewing? It seems rather pointless to me."  
  
"A lot of people just chew it for fun, or to help them to concentrate." Yugi waved towards his books to help emphasize the point. "And you really can blow bubbles with it."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm. I'd like to try it." He looked expectantly at Yugi.  
  
Yugi shifted. "Um, I don't really have anymore Yami. I kinda had the last piece. I'll buy some tomorrow after school though!" He hastened to assure his more tempermental half.  
  
Yami pouted.  
  
"Please don't be like that," Yugi pleaded. "You know it always makes me feel bad, and there's really nothing I can do until tomorrow."  
  
He turned back to his books, determined to once and for all tackle the monster. "You'll just have to wait until then."  
  
Yugi was whipped around as Yami grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into an abrupt kiss. The hikari's eyes widened as Yami's tongue ran along his lips, demanding entrance, which after a slight hesitation Yugi gladly gave. Closing his eyes Yugi gave himself over to the sensation of Yami inside his mouth, concentrating solely on the taste of him.  
  
All too soon Yami pulled slowly away.  
  
Yugi looked up at him dazedly. "Wh-whaa...?" Was all he could get out.  
  
Yami looked smug. "It seemed as good a time as any." He faded back into his soul room.  
  
/...Yami?/  
  
//We'll talk later, Yugi. After you're done your homework.//  
  
Yugi shook his head. Motivation in hand, he plunged back into the world of verbs and improper pronouns. Why is english grammer practically backwards? He wondered absently. It makes things so much harder...  
  
It came to him that something was missing. He looked around. All his school things were there, so it couldn't be that. He was wearing the puzzle, he still had his clothes on, so what....  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
/YAMI!!! GIVE ME BACK MY GUM!/ 


End file.
